


The Story of What the Night is Thinking

by Dumbelectricfish



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Declarations Of Love, First Time Saying "I love you", M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumbelectricfish/pseuds/Dumbelectricfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An evening of video games, a little beer in their blood, and sleepy love confessions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of What the Night is Thinking

The room was quiet; the lights were dimmed and the TV was down low, and Gavin’s ears were filled with the sound of Michael’s steady breathing.

Michael had come over to Gavin’s after work, and the two had spent the following hours beating the shit out of each other in various video games. They’d been drinking, too, of course, though neither of them were interested in getting wasted and were only at the point of pleasantly buzzed. Several times during the evening, as Gavin felt the blush of beer warming his face, he had to force himself to keep his hands off of Michael. The warmer Gavin became, the more Michael’s cheekbones became canyons that caught the light, the more that Gavin wanted to oh-so-lightly mark Michael’s forearms with his fingerprints.

Now, they were curled up in Gavin’s bed, the orange light from Geoff’s back porch shining through the windows onto the white bedspread and Gavin’s hands, hands that were currently resting on Michael’s back. The decision to climb into bed hadn’t been a conscious one. Gavin had sat down on the mattress when he began to get too tired, and Michael’s beer-damp lips became too appealing, and Michael had wordlessly taken off his shoes and joined him. When Michael had fallen asleep a few minutes later, Gavin couldn’t let himself sleep and instead found himself fixated on the rise and fall of Michael’s back as he breathed. Michael’s dark curls contrasted with the pillow beneath him and Gavin felt a fluttering feeling high in his chest.

The scent of Michael filled his nose—part deodorant, part cotton tshirt, part skin—as he shifted gently on the bed and Gavin briefly closed his eyes. He could feel the outline of Michael’s shoulder blade, and his fingers began to trace it, slowly and methodically. The warmth of Michael’s skin radiated through his shirt and Gavin let his fingertips wander, claiming Michael as his own, even so briefly.

Across his spine, down along his other shoulder blade. _I love you Michael,_ Gavin thought. _I love you I love you I love you._ His fingers followed his thoughts and he marked Michael’s back with the words, and tried to ignore the burning emotion that made his heartbeat thump in his neck. He felt like he might burst with the force of it.

The movement of his fingers shifted the material of Michael’s shirt a little, wrinkling it, and when Michael shifted in his sleep the shirt moved with him, crawling up and revealing a small strip of his back. His skin seemed to glow in the wan lighting and Gavin tried to tell himself that he shouldn’t be getting shaky over the sight, that he saw a lot of Michael’s skin at work every day. But the setting had never been so intimate, and Gavin’s throat was suddenly dry. He shook his head and gently rested his hand against Michael’s rib cage. Within a few minutes, Gavin realized their breathing had synchronized. He sat there inhaling and exhaling in unison with his best friend.

_I love you Michael I love you Michael I love you, Michael…_

Gavin’s fingers tingled as the cotton fabric rasped against his skin. He was beginning to feel the pull of sleep and his eyelids were beginning to droop too much to be ignored, so he gently laid his head down on the pillow next to Michael’s. Michael shifted as he did so and Gavin froze, hoping he hadn’t disturbed him. Michael rolled from his stomach to his side, facing Gavin, but his eyes were still closed and he seemed to be asleep. Gavin watched him for a moment, then closed his eyes, too. Sleep was just beginning to tug at his eyelids when he heard Michael stir again, the whisper of skin on sheets in the dark. Then, softly,

“I love you too, Gavin, you idiot.”

Gavin’s entire body tensed, but he forced his eyes to remain closed. Should he open them, risk the response?

“I know you’re awake, moron.” Michael’s tone was slightly exasperated but Gavin knew he was smiling. Slowly, Gavin peeked his eyes open. Their gazes met for a moment but Gavin immediately looked down, suddenly embarrassed and feeling like his heart might thump out of his chest.

“Gav,” Michael’s voice was unusually tender. He shifted until his head was in Gavin’s line of sight, and Gavin hesitantly met Michael’s eyes.

“I wasn’t kidding, Gav.”

“I wasn’t either,” Gavin whispered. Michael’s gaze intensified and Gavin felt the fluttering start in his chest again.

“Good.” Michael slowly leaned down and slid his lips against Gavin’s, who let out a tiny whimper and placed his fingertips on Michael’s cheekbone. When they separated, they looked at each other for a moment.

“I love you, Gavin,” Michael said again, “as more than a friend.” Warmth spread through Gavin’s chest. “However I am also really fucking tired, so we should go to sleep.”

Gavin grinned as Michael laid back down next to him and tucked his head against Gavin’s shoulder. Gavin rolled over onto his side and looped his arm around Michael’s waist. “I love you too, Michael. As more than a friend.”


End file.
